What Exactly Is Love?
by Caspiara
Summary: A series of romance drabbles about Sakura. Rated M for language and possible lemon
1. What Exactly is Love?

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, do you really think I'd be sitting here typing at 2:05 in the afternoon in my pajamas eating Ramen? The answer is yes, but that's beside the point.**

**WARNING: Extremely Fluffy**

"Konoha's beauty never ceases to amaze me come autumn." Sakura mused, stretching her arms behind her back. Sai looked up from his sketch book and smiled at the pink haired woman. After seven years since he first joined Team 7, Sai's communication skills and understanding of emotions improved greatly. Sakura approached her teammate and plopped herself on the ground next to him. "How's the sketch coming out?" she asked, craning her neck over to see it.

Sai slowly handed her his sketch book, rather proud of his creation. His smile widened as she looked at his drawing and gasped. Sai had drawn an incredibly realistic portrait of the village and the surrounding scarlet and titian colored leaves. The sky was a perfect azure and completely cloudless. But even better was the detailed sketch of Sakura, standing on the cliffs edge of Hokage Mountain. Her light amaranth hair billowed behind her in long thick locks from an oncoming breeze. Her arms were wrapped around her chest on her face was a small, blissful smile. Sai had even managed to capture her emerald eyes perfectly. They were the exact shade of green and sparkled with life. The picture could have passed as a photograph if it wasn't colored with pencil.

"What do you think?" Sai asked, anticipating her reaction. Sakura handed him back the pad and grasped his hand with both of her smaller ones, staring into his dark eyes. "Sai, the only way to put it is that you're a master at your trade." She gave him a light squeeze and giggled. "I love it." The artist nodded his thanks and stared at his drawing of the beautiful woman. "Sakura," he started, looking back at her. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She answered, once again staring out at Konoha's beautiful view. A chilly breeze made the trees whisper and rustle, making the forest look like and ocean of auburn. "What exactly is love?" Sakura tilted her head back, making her long pink hair cascade down her back and sighed. Sai's breath caught at the beautiful sight, which he found much more stunning than the trees. "Well, let me find a simple way to put this." Sakura opened her eyes, which began to take on a dreamy look.

"Love is when you care for someone or something deeply. It means that you can't get enough of them and they mean everything to you. You'd give your life for them and you'd do anything to see them smile. It's because that smile is worth more than all of the jewels and gold in the world."

"When you really love someone, it's like you give them a part of you and they give you a part of them. It's your job to nurture and care for that part, and if the love is true, they'll do the same for you."

"And how do you show someone that you love them?" Sai asked, intrigued by the kunoichi's heartfelt sermon of this unfamiliar emotion.

"There are tons of different ways to show your love for someone. To show them vocally, you simply say nice things to them and assure them that you'll always be there for them. Let that person know that you care for them."

"And there are physical ways as well?" Sai asked. Sakura flushed slightly as she thought of that. (Pervert!)

"Yes, there are physical ways. For example, what Kakashi likes to read about in his Icha Icha books." She grimaced to show that she didn't approve. "Those stories are mostly about lust, which can be mistaken as love."

Sai nodded to show that he understood.

"But," She continued, "There are sweeter, truer ways of showing love. Like holding someone close to you and wrapping your arms around them."

He looked at Sakura's small frame and a thought hit him. _What would it feel like to hold her?_ Not thinking twice about, Sai crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her onto his lap, making her squeal slightly. She seemed to fit his frame perfectly, like she was meant to be there. "Sai! What are you doing!?" She shrieked, trying to release herself from his grasp.

He held tightly until her attempts to escape ceased. _She must be enjoying this if she hasn't planted a chakra enhanced fist on my face._ Inside, Sakura knew that she was enjoying Sai's impulsive action. Never before had she ever been treated in such a tender manner. "Go on. I'm only testing what you say." Sai told her. Sakura relaxed slightly and continued her explanation.

"Holding someone is a way to show that you care. And so is holding their hand. But the biggest way to show love in an appropriate manner is…" Sakura didn't know if she wanted to risk continuing. "Please continue." Sai said quietly, bringing his face closer to hers. Sakura felt her face flare up and knew that her face must match her hair at the moment. "By kissing them."

Sai sealed the distance between them and touched his lips gently to hers. Her eyes widened at the feeling of her teammates surprisingly soft lips. His lips began moving on hers and her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth moving in sync with his. She was actually enjoying herself. Once they ran out of breath, they broke apart, both panting softly. Not wanting the moment to end yet, Sai leaned in and kissed her again. Once. Twice. Then a third.

"I love you." Sai whispered into her pink her, inhaling its scent. Sakura looked up at him. "Did you only to that only to test out what I say?" Sai shook his head. A small smile played on his lips as he gently kissed her wide forehead that Ino had often made fun of. He found it quite cute and thought that it made her look smart. "Then why? Do you really love me?" She asked warily.

"Of course." Sai replied, twirling her hair around his finger. "I just wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything wrong and that I showed you my love in the exact way you wanted." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I finally know what exactly love is." Sai said, before sealing his lips over hers once more.


	2. Oops

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! For the last two weeks I've been at Circus Camp in Cali!! Ahh, I feel so bad. To make up for it, I'll add a few drabbles today. I'm sorry for not saying anything ******

**WARNING: SLIGHT ACCIDENTAL YURI!**

Day ten not seeing Deidara. Sakura lay down on her bed, once again seeing the cold, empty space not being filled beside her on the queen size bed. After leaving Akatsuki and marrying Sakura, Deidara had moved back to Konoha with her. It took lots of fighting with the council, but with the help of her pissed inner Sakura, Naruto's "I'm going to be the next Hokage, so you should start listening to me", and Tsunade's partially drunken threats, Deidara was allowed to live in Konohagakure and two years later, become one of their best shinobi.

Currently, he was on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi, no doubt being bugged by the kyuubi and the pervert. Sakura smiled. Just 3 years ago, Deidara's sole mission was to capture and kill Naruto. Now the two acted like brothers, always pestering and harassing each other.

They were expected to be gone for about another week, but luckily Sakura had a six day mission tomorrow morning to keep her mind off of her psychotic, bomb using terrorist of a husband. Even better, she was partnered with her best girlfriends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

After a while, Sakura began to succumb to sleep, her lashes fluttering shut over her emerald eyes. She sighed and had a final thought before she drifted away. _Goodnight Deidara.

* * *

_

Sakura was having another daily dream about the bomb user. She was being held in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Sakura…" he murmured. He repeated her name, and each time, it sounded more and more realistic, like he was standing right next to her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a lurch on her bed, causing her to slowly wake up. Her vision was blurred from sleep, but she recognized what she saw. Two sky blue eyes. Blond hair tied in a high ponytail. Her name being whispered over and over again. He's back.

"Deidara!" She shouted, tackling the body and pinning it to the bed. Out of her excitement, she spontaneously planted a passionate kiss on those soft lips of the one she loved. She ran her hand from his waist, up his chest, to his cheeks, placing her hands on each side of his face.

Then she realized something.

_Deidara's skin isn't that soft. And his hips aren't curvy. And why are they're bumps on his…chest._

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked into those of a bewildered, blushing Ino Yamanaka.

About half of Konoha was woken up at dawn by two blood curdling female screams.

"What the hell are you doing here pig!?" Sakura screamed, wiping her mouth. Ino spat on the ground and glared and her best friend. "I came to wake you up for your mission. I had to idea that I'd end up getting molested while doing so."

They stared daggers at each other. But then cracked smiles and began laughing. "Well," Sakura stated, wiping a tear from her eye. "You do kind of look like a more feminine version of Deidara." Ino grinned and lightly slapped her friend. "I don't blame you for trying to kiss me though. I mean, _have you seen me?_" Sakura let out a final giggle. "Let's just keep this our little secret."

**A/N: Ahahaha I just had to do this. I mean, don't you realize how much Deidara and Ino look alike? Please review!**


	3. Fate

**This is pretty much just an adorable fluffy drabble about a 4 year old Sakura and an 18 year old Kakashi. Kakashi is NOT being a pervert. He's moreover just humoring Sakura and her talks. C'mon, she's a kid. Don't hate.**

"I hate it!" Sakura shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. Her long, pink hair was tied in two low pigtails that framed her cherubic, still slightly baby fat covered face. Her arms were crossed over her light green dress and in her hands were various flowers, all crushed by her angry outburst.

Kakashi looked down from the tree he was sitting on at the small feisty child who didn't realize he was there. Throughout the last few months, he had begun to notice the child on various occasions. She usually was being scolded by her teachers for not being feminine enough, or was playing pretend Ninja with some of the boys. Whenever he could, he stopped and talked to her. Soon enough, he began to take a liking to the pink haired girl. She reminded him so much of Rin.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." He called down, smiling at her pouty expression. She looked up at him, her eyes brightening and her mouth twitched with a smile. Using all her force, she kept on her somber expression. "Hi Kakashi-nii. I'm mad." The Copy Nin jumped down next to her, shaking his head while tsk-tsking. "Who's the jerk that went and made my little Sakura-Hime upset now?" Sakura flashed an adorable dimple and baby teeth smile at her nickname that made Kakashi melt and want to scoop her up in a bear hug.

"My sensei says that no man is ever going to want to marry me because I'm never going to be a good wife. But I don't want to be a good wife. I want to be a kunoichi." Her face lit up at the last word. Kakashi patted her head. "May I walk you home, Hime-Sama?" He asked, stroking her pink locks "You can keep telling me about it on our way to your home."

Sakura grasped his large hand in her soft, small, and chubby one as they made their way to the Haruno estate. "Sensei says that men want a beautiful, slim, and delicate woman who listens to everything he tells her to do. They have to know how to dance and sing and arrange flowers and cook and have a lot of sons. But I don't want to do that. I want to be like Yuhi-san. She's pretty and she's a kunoichi."

Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's admiration of Kurenai. She _would _be the perfect role model for Sakura.

"I _want _to get married." She continued, fingering the ribbons that tied her hair. "But I want a husband who will let be…interdependent."

"You mean _independent._" He corrected.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that. But she told me that men like that don't exist. That's why kunoichi never get married." She lowered her eyes and her lip trembled as if she were about to cry. Suddenly, Kakashi lifted her up in the air, causing her to squeal and giggle. He placed her on his back and began to carry her piggy-back.

"Sakura, you're sensei is lying." He stated, adjusting his grip on the child's' legs. "In my opinion, independent woman are amazing. They show that they are beautiful inside and out and don't need their husband to live. They are powerful and know how to think for themselves. I once loved a kunoichi."

Kakashi took a deep breath and continued. "She was exactly like you. She didn't let anyone control her and turned out to be a strong shinobi indeed. She's gone now, but she never lost her fighting spirit. Her name was Rin."

"Rin…" Sakura said quietly. "In kanji, that means forest?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. That means I've got my cherry blossom and my forest."

Sakura giggled.

"But anyways," He went on. "There are many men who'd like to marry a woman like that. I know because I am one of them. And I know that one day, Sakura, you will grow up to be a beautiful, talented, and well-known kunoichi."

Through the duration of the trip, Sakura remained silent in thought. Finally, they reached her house, and Kakashi reached to his neck to unwrap her small frame from his. "Kakashi?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea."

He smiled, wondering what could possibly have come to her mind now. "And what's that?"

"We should get married."

His breath hitched and his eyes widened. The thought of him marrying the 4 year old girl was purely disgusting. But…

"We're perfect for each other." She said. "And I love you."

Kakashi shifted her from his back to his chest and cradled her. _I can only imagine how Sakura will be when she's older._ He thought. _Beautiful. Head strong. Talented. She really would be the perfect girl for me._

"Well, Sakura-Hime, you have a lot to do before you get married. And who knows what fate has in store for us. Maybe we will get married. Or maybe you'll marry a Daimyo and become ruler. Or maybe you'll marry a frog who turns into a prince while I'll be an old man in a nursing home complaining that I want more apple sauce."

Sakura giggled. Then she leaned in and gently kissed his masked cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Kakashi." Kakashi buried his nose in her pink hair and sighed. "You too, little Hime."

_18 years later…_

"By the amazing Hokage-ness that was given to me because I'm super incredibly awesome, I now declare old Bastard and Sakura-chan Man-Bitch and Slave owner. Err, I mean man and wife. I guess." Kakashi and Sakura both glared at Naruto. The Hokage crossed his arms and looked away. "Don't give me that look _now._ Kiss her dammit, and then you can beat me up."

Kakashi shook his head at his former students' nonsense, and then looked into his wife's emerald eyes. He grasped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. The temple was filled with applause as Sakura threw her arms around his neck. "I knew I'd rather have you than a prince or Daimyo." She whispered, kissing him again.

She yelped as he lifted her in his arms and spun her around, kissing her once more. "Hey, it was fate." He answered, sounding perfectly blasé. She smiled, knowing that he was finally hers.

**A/N: Yeah. This was probably one of my favorite writing pieces. I just LOVE KakaSaku so much! Updates will be more often, so PLEASE REVIEW so I'll be motivated. By the way, feel free to give me requests for pairings.**


End file.
